


Falling

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [5]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First one to the background stories of the Prince Seiya's harem!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

A carriage enters the palace's ground. It looks majestic and fabulous with the ornaments made of gold and gems. The camels are big, too. Guards standing on alert around it and the door of the carriage is opened. A man comes out of it, dresses in every shade of blue. Ikkei can't see his face clearly under his kaffiyeh but he knows the man's face. Another man follows behind and they disappears inside the palace.

 

Ikkei watches over it from the balcony on a second floor. He's heard about the arrival of the ministry from their neighboring country from the servants and the prince himself. The servants gossip while the prince precautions him. His hands grip tightly in to fists and Ikkei has to take a deep breath a couple of times.

 

He never thought he'd see the man again. The man who sent Ikkei's kingdom in to ruin, slain his family, and sold him to be slave.

 

*****

 

Days are spent in constant worry and endless restless feeling. Mobs are gathering outside the palace's wall for almost a week now. Rumors spread like fire and everything they are trying to do to at least send them home seems to only bring more people. 

 

Ikkei watches from his chambers as a small riot is breaking under there. He bites his lips, hard; feeling completely useless for not be able to do anything about all this. All of this started not long after the king fell sick months ago. The harvest failed and the coin master announced that they no longer had money in the treasury. Nearby countries refused to loan them any more money. Prices started to up, taxes raised, and along with that, poverty and criminality. Ikkei was starting to suspect something when the ambassadors from other countries were emptying their lots over night.

 

When the mobs started gathering in front of the palace, the commander of the guards locks the royal family inside their own chambers, saying it was for their own safety and that he would take care of everything. Several times, Ikkei tried to see his father but the guards outside his chambers forbid him to leave. He was furious but the guards were firm and even threatened him that they would force him to stay inside if they had to.

 

Rumor had it that the kingdom had completely fallen in to bankruptcy and the palace didn't care about it at all. Guards were delivering fishes and bread to the people, under the command of the commander. Two days ago, the mob has started to call out the commander's name and demanding for the royal family to be brought in to trial.

 

No trial is happening. This morning, the council dropped a sentence that the royal family must be banished from the country and never to return. They are not allowed to bring anything except some clothes and a couple of necessities. One servant will be assigned for them and a carriage will bring them as far as the kingdom's border.

 

His mother and sisters were weeping while Ikkei tried to fight them. They had to pin him down to the floor with force. Absentmindedly, Ikkei touches the bruise under his eye as he remembers this. He winces a little.

 

He's pulled out from his reverie by a commotion coming from the entrance of his chambers. Ikkei turns and sees that his servant already approaching the door, checking out what is happening. Ikkei follows him outside and immediately runs when he sees his mother is being held by the guards guarding his chambers. His mother's appearance looks dishelved and she's crying, screaming curses to the guards.

 

Ikkei's heart sinks when he notices blotches of blood on the front of his mother's clothes. The queen is holding a small dagger in her hand, currently hold by one of the guards.

 

"Mother! What is happening?" He demands but his servants prevent him from coming closer.

 

"Ikkei! Come with me!" The queen pleads. "We have to end everything here. I can't bear living in exile. We have to end this here." Her face looks manic and wild.

 

"Mother?" Ikkei gulps, "What, what have you done? Where are my sisters?"

 

"They've gone first. Come. We have to come with them." The queen says again.

 

Ikkei shakes his head. "Mother...please don't tell me..."

 

"Come here, Ikkei! Are you going to leave us, too?!"

 

"Mother, please." Ikkei pushes his servant aside. "Please, throw that away."

 

"Your Highness, don't!!"

 

His mother laughs maniacally and before Ikkei has the chance to approach her, she uses all her strength to get away from the guards and runs towards the balcony.

 

"MOTHER, NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

 

 

***

 

 

He wakes up and the first thing he notices is the cold. Then a hard surface under his body. He blinks, trying to see but his vision is too blurry. He closes his eyes again. His hand blindly gropes around. Stone floor, instead of marble like the ones used inside the chambers in the palace. His ears catches foot steps. Keys jiggling. Then heavy iron door being dragged open. Next is a loud voice telling him to wake up. Ikkei only blinks, trying to block the sudden light coming in with his arm. A hand yanks him to his feet and Ikkei stumbles to the side, bumping in to someone next to him, maybe the one's pulling him.

 

He gets hit on the face. Ikkei lets his instinct takes over and trying to wiggle free. He's literally kicking and screaming. This time, a fist lands against his stomach. He gasps and coughs, then groaning due to the stinging pain.

 

"Well, aren't you feisty, Your Highness..."

 

That voice.

 

Ikkei coughs again. He tries to struggle once again but now both of his arms are held. Someone grabs his chin roughly and forces him to raise his head.

 

"Tsk. It's too bad that we have to hurt you on the face but I guess they'd still take you with high price."

 

"Fuck you, Hiramaki!!"

 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such words don't fit someone of your position, do they?" The man circles him around and stands in front of him again. "And it's Commander Hiramaki, please. Oh, but I'm sure before the end of the day tomorrow, people would have to address me as...hmm... His Royal Highness King Hiramaki. Doesn't it sound so droll?"

 

Ikkei can see a bit clearly now and he can see the commander's face. He can taste blood inside his mouth and he spits on the commander's face. He misses, though and hits the commander's chest, instead.

 

The commander clacks his tongue and Ikkei's get hit again. "Enough," the commander commands. "We don't want to sell a damaged good. Too damaged, that is."

 

"Go to hell, Hiramaki!!"

 

The commander turns and waves his hand. Once again, they put the light out of him.

 

 

***

 

He wishes all of this is just a dream. A very bad nightmare he'd soon wake up from.

 

He's stripped from his clothes, jewelries, title, and not to mention, his dignity and pride. He's now standing in an open space; forced to line up with several other boys around his age or even younger and some a little bit older. Hands and feet are heavy with iron shackle. Skimpy loincloth just to cover his private.

 

People are standing around a raised platform as the boys are being shown in threes. They throw a piece of purple kerchief to bid on a price. Ikkei watches with almost an empty feeling when many hands holding purple kerchief are raised to the air, bidding for him. The slave master becomes excited and not holding himself to raised the price every time a hand shooting up. Someone wins Ikkei by almost a thousand gold coins, raising the price even the slave master has to pause to process the price mentioned by the bidder. The crowd murmur, some srugging in defeat, some other shake their heads, several grumble.

 

The person who won him is a very handsome man. He fans himself with a handfan made of satin while he's scrutinizing Ikkei's feature. Nodding his head, the man smiles, "Yeah. After a bath, you'll do nicely."

 

The man brings him with his entourage. Somewhere very far, apparently, for they are riding for almost two days before stopping at a town to take a rest. The man tells his servants to give Ikkei a bath and some pretty nice clothes. Ikkei doesn't say anything during all that.

 

"Hmm, I hope you're not a mute because then I have to keep you for myself or sell you again," the man comments during dinner.

 

Ikkei looks at him with a frown. "....Then why are you wasting that much money to buy me?"

 

"Ah, good!" the man exclaims happily. He then winks. He has a nice smile, Ikkei thinks. "I never 'waste money', as you put it. And for a prince, I don't mind spending that much."

 

Ikkei almost drops his food. Does this person know who he really is? Then maybe-- and before he has the chance to give himself more hope, the man touches Ikkei's cheek. "I'm sure Prince Seiyadina will like you. I can't believe I can find such fine present as you in that slave market. I was meant to find one for myself, you know. But that's okay. Nfufufu."

 

The next day, they continue their journey. Ikkei looks through the carriage's window as they enter a city. It's very big and crowded. The roads, paths, pavements, buildings, and almost every corner of it are ornamented in beautiful ornaments in pretty colors. A palace glimmers from afar, sitting majestically on top of a hill. Ikkei's seen it once in one of the scrolls he had to study when he was a still a child.

 

"Ahdor...."

 

A kingdom so big and famous with its riches and prosperity. It never lost a war and has conquered almost every little surrounding kingdoms. Reeds, fishes, games, wheats, gems, limestone, oil are abundant in its warehouses. It has the very best of everything, including the silk and wine coming from Ikkei's kingdom. His _former_ kingdom, Ikkei has to remind himself.

 

Do they've heard about what happened? Ikkei wonders as the carriage draws closer to the palace. It must not be a problem for them. Ahdor must have other source of silk to fulfil its need.

 

So contract. So ironic.

 

Ikkei sits back, refusing to look at everything else again.

 

***

 

There are other boys waiting with him. Ikkei does not look at them, only looking at them with suspicion, curiosity, alert, and a little bit of scorn. They chatter in happy voice and their laughs irk him. He almost shouts to make them shut up when another boy appear from the entrance, beckoning for them to go out.

 

Ikkei blinks in to the suddenly empty room. Not long, walks in the prince.

 

Prince Inagaki Seiyadina Al Ahmed is a very handsome man. Ikkei never saw someone so tall before. His clothes are made of the finest garments, Ikkei can tell just from one look. The rings and bracelet adorning his long fingers and hand are glimmering with the most magnificent light. He's all smile when he sees Ikkei lying on the bed, wearing nothing. But he doesn't approach the bed. He walks up to a table and pour wine in to two chalets. He then beckons for Ikkei to come to him.

 

"Here, have a drink with me," the prince says, still smiling.

 

Ikkei is reluctant to move.

 

This time, the prince comes to him. He takes off a scarf from around his neck. Gently, he pulls Ikkei to stand and wraps the scarf around Ikkei's hips. He then leads Ikkei toward the table where he left the chalets. He offers one to Ikkei.

 

Prince Seiyadina laughs, "Relax. It's not poisoned." He takes a sip, as if to proof his words. "See?"

 

Still doubtful, Ikkei tastes the wine. It's very smooth, he has to admit.

 

"We have the best here," Prince Seiyadina says again, taking another sip. "I believe this one coming from your country." The prince looks at him through the rim of his chalet.

 

The chalet slips from Ikkei's grip, clattering on to the floor. He takes a step back as he looks at Prince Seiyadina, not believing what he's just heard.

 

"I'm sorry. Must I not mention about it?" The prince steps closer. "I don't mean to be rude. Let me apologize. Poor _Prince_ Ikkei." He reaches out a hand to touch Ikkei's cheek.

 

Ikkei swats the hand away. "H, how---"

 

A knowing smile perches on the corner of Prince Seiyadina's lips. "You're not thinking that I'd let anybody inside the palace, let alone, my chambers if I didn't know a thing about them, are you?"

 

"I..." Ikkei gulps, "I can't stay here."

 

"Oh, but do." Prince Seiyadina grabs both of Ikkei's shoulders and pulls him close into a hug. "I'd hate to see you wandering around out there. It's not safe. And believe me," his voice turns very soft but sounds very firm and cold, "this is all you have right now."

 

Ikkei hates him.

 

***

 

They pin both of his arms and legs, holding him down as Ikkei tries to wriggle free. His eyes widen in horror ans he screams as they press that hot iron against his left ankle, leaving a red scar in the shape of a lark.

 

 

*****

 

 

"You can get in to trouble for wandering around this far without His Highness' permission."

 

Ikkei startles and quickly turns around. Yuuki is standing across him, leaning his side against a pillar. "Goodness, don't sneak up like that!" Ikkei grumbles and relaxes a little bit. "You're wandering around, too."

 

"I'm looking for you," the smaller boy shrugs. "His Highness ordered me to make sure that you don't leave the chambers today." Yuuki approaches him and looks over the balcony. "I guess I'm too late, huh. Did you see him?"

 

Ikkei sighs then starts to leave. "I don't understand what you're talking about." he mutters.

 

Yuuki shrugs again, following him. "Whatever."

 

 

Later that night, after attending Prince Seiya's need, Ikkei finds himself unable to sleep. It feels like if he closes his eyes, he'd see that nightmare again.

 

"Are you telling me to stay inside the chambers because that man is here?" He whispers, as if knowing that the prince is not asleep, yet.

 

Prince Seiya kisses his shoulder as an answer. "And you have to. Until the next three days. I'd hate to start a war with such distant country just because they hurt something of mine. What will people say? What will my father say?"

 

Ikkei scoffs and turns to his side, "Your Highness, if you're trying to make me happy by saying that--"

 

"I'm not." Prince Seiya laughs, nuzzling his nose against Ikkei's white neck. "Yuuki is watching him. Out of his own curiosity, that is. But you know what he's capable of doing." The prince then turns him around and reaches around Ikkei's waist to touch the lower part of the pretty boy's body.

 

Ikkei gasps, gripping Prince Seiya's wrist. "Hngh~" He bites back a moan.

 

"I'm very jealous now, Ikkei. Stop thinking about that man." The prince whispers against his ear, softly biting on his earlobe.

 

"Why would you even...unh...he's very bad." Ikkei gasps again as the prince's hand moves faster.

 

"It's just that you're not allowed to." Prince Seiya presses his thumb on a spot and Ikkei's body shudders hard.

 

Ikkei pants heavily. He swallows bitterly before turning around to claim the prince's lips.

 

But my dear prince, Ikkei thinks, I can't stop thinking. At least not until he died in the worst possible way.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find any name for an arabian kingdom so I asked a friend what was the word 'green' in Arabian just because I think green suits Inagaki XD


End file.
